


Pequeñas Grandes Diferencias

by ValeryBr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeryBr/pseuds/ValeryBr
Summary: En ocasiones pequeños cambios pueden generar grandes diferencias … ¿Oh no?.





	Pequeñas Grandes Diferencias

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola a todos. Bueno, eh tenido esta idea en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, así que al fin eh decidido ponerla en papel (por decirlo de algún modo). Sé que mi forma de escribir no es la mejor de todas, pero igual espero y les guste y me den su opinión. Sin más por el momento supongo que eso es todo, nos vemos en otra ocasión.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

Un joven de cabello tri-color estaba en su habitación, concentrado en un antiguo rompecabezas que su abuelo le había regalado años atrás. Su frustración era visible en su rostro; llevaba más de la mitad del rompecabezas armado, pero tenía un tiempo en el que no lograba descifrar el orden para continuar juntando las piezas.

Dejo las piezas sobre el escritorio, llevo sus manos a su cabello para sacudirlo levemente y dejo escapar un suspiro. Se puso de pie para estirarse un poco, fijo su mirada en el reloj y noto que ya era un poco tarde. Decidió recostarse en su cama para descansar un poco.

- _No estoy seguro de que pueda lograrlo_.- Comento antes de tomar una almohada y tapar su rostro con ella.

- _Claro que puedes Yuugi_.- Comento una voz junto a el.-  _El problema es que lo estás pensando mucho, lo más probable es que la solución es demasiado obvia que está frente a ti. Solo que estas tan concentrado en terminarlo cuanto antes, que no logras verlo en realidad._ \- Yuugi levanto un poco la almohada para ver a la persona junto a él.

_-Entonces supongo que me dirás cuál es la siguiente pieza, ¿Cierto?-_ Pregunto en broma, ya sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría. Su acompañante dejo escapar una ligera risa.

. _Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… además seria trampa. Se supone que debes resolverlo solo. Y si yo te ayudara, podríamos..._

_-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.-_  Lo interrumpe Yuugi antes de que comenzara con su discurso.-  _Solo bromeaba_. – Comento divertido. Paso su vista de su acompañante, hacia donde estaban las piezas del rompecabezas. –  _Es solo que… de repente parece tan difícil, casi imposible lograr terminarlo.-_

_-Deber recordar que nada es imposible, tal vez difícil de alcanzar. Pero con el esfuerzo suficiente se puede lograr. Ahora creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar. Tal vez mañana, con la mente más clara, logres ver lo que ahora no puedes. -_ Yuugi dejo escapar un bostezo. –

_-Creo que tienes razón. Además mañana debo ir al colegio, por lo que debo despertar temprano.-_  Se puso de pie y guardo las piezas del rompecabezas. Cambio su ropa por su pijama, apago las luces y se acostó listo para dormir. – _Y tienes razón, ya han sido ocho años desde que mi abuelo me regalo el rompecabezas._ \- Comento Yuugi mientras el sueño lo invadía.  _\- Tal vez ..._  – No pudo terminar la frase por caer dormido.-

La persona que se encontraba junto a el encontró esto divertido. Paso su vista de Yuugi hacia donde se encontraba el cofre que contenía el rompecabezas _.- Tal vez …_.- Susurro para sí mismo.-  _Tal vez, después de ocho años, estas más cerca de lo que crees.-_ Por un momento un destello de melancolía paso por sus ojos al ver donde se encontraba el rompecabezas. Después fijo su vista hacia la luna que veía a través de la ventana. –  _Y cuando ese momento llegue… todo comenzara. -_ Termino diciendo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
